Deslumbrado
by Archimboldi
Summary: La lógica era impecable.
1. Chapter 1

Yo no quiero que nadie este conmigo mientras intento conseguir el premio Nobel, ni mucho menos me distraiga con asuntos tan básicos.

Amy lo miró enfurecida. Contando las monedas que tenia en su chaqueta llegó a la conclusión de que le alcanzaría para pagar el auto bus hacia su departamento, no pensaba subir a buscar sus cosas, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con la persona que tenia delante de ella. Si hubiese tenido su auto todo hubiese sido más fácil, y de paso hubiese arrollado a algunos idiotas.

.- Si quieres estar solo entonces compra una casa en Suiza en un pueblo del que nadie se acuerde. Te aseguro que las probabilidades de que ganes el premio allá se convierten en infinitas Sheldon.- Lo miró, su gesto era indiferente.

No toleraría más, ella era mucho mejor que todo lo que viene con el ruego. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio.

Tomó valor y sin sacar las manos de su chaqueta purpura dio media vuelta y lo encaró.

.- ¿Sabes que olvide decirte?-

Él gesto indiferente flaqueó por un momento.

.- ¿Qué olvidaste tus cosas en mi departamento?- dijo con obviedad recomponiéndose de la sorpresa._ Ese tono._

Amy Farrah Fowler jamás se había sentido tan humillada.

.-Puedes irte a la mierda, Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Indignado, abrió los ojos con asombro, y sin vacilar un momento se acerco unos pasos hacia ella.

.-Yo solo te informé que no quiero distracciones, y por eso debemos intentar cortar relaciones. No escuche ningún insulto salir de mi boca, espero que tu audición no este fallando a esta edad tan temprana. Además el protocolo social dicta…

.-Mi protocolo al saber que no soy más que una distracción para mi ex novio y mi amigo por dos años es decirte, mejor dicho, repetirte, en este caso, que te puedes ir a la mierda, y cuando estés allá, espero que el premio Nobel lo tengas contigo. Imbécil.

Sheldon Cooper estaba deshecho. Pero la lógica era impecable.


	2. Chapter 2

El pizarrón estaba repleto de flechas, conceptos, números y nombres. Sheldon no quería aceptarlo, pero había hecho todo lo posible, utilizando sus vastos conocimientos, para intentar conciliar la situación que Amy Farrah Fowler había ocasionado en su, productiva, propia vida. Claramente no tuvo, ni por atisbo, éxito en la empresa.

La lógica dictaba claramente sus parámetros. Él llevaba una vida dedicada a la investigación con grandes posibilidades de ganar el Premio Nobel y de paso romper un record mundial por su corta edad. Esto acarreaba consigo un meticuloso cuidado con las distracciones que se presentaran en el camino. Hasta ahora la distracciones más grande habían sido sus inconmensurables deseos de convertirse en superhéroe o, en defecto, poseer la colección más extensa de comics en el planeta. Su obsesión por Star Trek no contaba como distracción, eran en este instante, un estimulo. También debía mencionar las amistades como distracción, pero ya había tenido esa discusión consigo mismo, y definitivamente, no volvería a repasarla.

Entonces ¿Por qué se negaba a aceptar lo obvio? Él debía cortar relaciones con aquello que amenazaba su objetivo más grande en la vida, eso era claro. Pero, por algún motivo, una parte de él tenía la fuerte impresión de que la lógica no estaba siendo justa.

_¿Desde cuando se trata de justicia?_

.-Sheldon, hay situaciones en que es bueno utilizar este método tuyo de cortar con lo que te atormenta. Pero, yo diría que en este, vale la pena averiguar si es tan terrible el hecho de que Amy te lleve a obedecer impulsos, según tú, no apropiados para un "Homo Novus".- La voz de Leonard se perdió en el pasillo. Tenía que reconocer que las dos horas que lo tuvo analizando el pizarrón, en caso de que él pudiese estar cometiendo algún error, había demostrado ser un buen amigo.

.-No hay otra opción.- Se estaba convenciendo. Eso era nuevo. Como muchas de las cosas que Amy trajo consigo misma.

_Lo nuevo no es bueno._

Le dio un último vistazo al pizarrón, y entrecerrando los ojos caminó de espaldas sin quitar la vista de las formulas, hasta la mesa del centro. Cuando chocó con esta, se dio media vuelta y tomando el celular mando un mensaje a Amy.

**"¿Dónde estás?"**

**"En la lavandería con Penny. ¿Necesitas algo?"**

Las pertenencias de Amy aún estaban en el departamento, luego de haber visto el lanzamiento de Howard. Pensó en llevárselas como prueba de la desconexión. Pero Sheldon Cooper, como nunca, desobedeció el protocolo, sentía que podría cruzar una línea que no tenía intención de cruzar.

Bajó apresuradamente. Sería mejor acabar cuanto antes con esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de subir las escaleras de su edificio, se dio cuenta que lo único que traía consigo era su celular, ni llave, ni documentos, ni dinero… Le envió de inmediato un mensaje a Penny para que le trajera sus cosas, esperaba que su amiga no tuviese inconvenientes, porque de ninguna manera le escribiría a Sheldon.

Sus expectativas de la relación que habían comenzado hace meses parecían haber crecido, en gran manera, sin su permiso. Ella había sido sincera con él y él le devolvió la sinceridad mandándola lejos de su perímetro, la sinceridad según Sheldon Cooper.

Se sentó en la escalera apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Penny le advirtió que cualquier movimiento sería inútil en alguien como él, pero ella realmente pensaba que en el fondo, su forma de llevar las cosas evolucionarían a medida que aceptaba sus sentimientos hacía ella. Claramente ese supuesto, era un inmenso error.

Él no tendría nunca sentimientos de el tipo que hay en una relación de pareja "normal", aunque ellos no fueran normales, estaba claro y eso no le disgustaba del todo, la relación de la mente había sido en un principio esplendida para el nivel en el que estaban, pero se quedaría allí. Si Sheldon no era capaz de tomar su mano sin entrar en un cuadro de desesperación, entonces hasta aquí llegaba lo que el acuerdo de pareja que él hizo, ofrecía.

No se dio cuenta mientras su mente divagaba que el tiempo pasaba y un simpático rostro agitaba su bolso ante sus narices.

.-La próxima vez que mandes a Sheldon a la mierda, por favor, ¡Por favor! No dejes tus cosas en su departamento.

Amy la miró desconcertada al tiempo que se paraba y tomaba su bolso.

.-Sheldon me acusó de haber influenciado el hecho de que tu vocabulario y actitudes estuvieran fuera de un estupido protocolo social.- Penny la miraba con una sonrisa burlesca.

.-Tenías razón Penny.- abrió la puerta de su departamento dejando pasar a su amiga.- Sheldon no tolera el cambio y terminó nuestra relación, porque soy nada más que una distracción.

Penny soltó un bufido y la siguió a la cocina. Observó como Amy les servia un poco de jugo, lo que agradeció, ya que una Penny y una Amy borrachas no era lo indicado en este momento

.-Sheldon es Sheldon, lamento decir que lo conozco lo suficiente como para aconsejarte que, amiga, hay muchos peces en el mar, no tan inteligentes, pero más flexibles.- Amy realmente estaba triste con esa aclaración, solo atinó a hundirse más en si misma.- Pero también lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es una buena persona, detrás de todas esas capaz de acero. ¡Por dios santo! es un hombre como todos... y lo más importante, si te considera una distracción tan grande es porque realmente debes estar haciendo algo muy bien.

Levanto su vaso de jugo.- Salud por ti Amy Farrah Fowler, la única que ha logrado que el idiota de Sheldon tenga que pasar dos horas frente a su estupido pizarrón tratando de encontrar la forma de no tener que alejarse de ti.

.-¿De que diablos estas hablando?- Amy la miró como si estuviera loca y de dirigió al sofa. Penny la siguió con una sonrisa trocida.

.-Leonard me trajo hasta acá, dijo que pasaría a recogerme en un rato. Y en el camino me dijo algo sobre que Sheldon jamás había estado tan ansioso de que él encontrara algún error en sus cálculos, que obviamente le sugerían poner término a la relación.-levanto las cejas sugerentemente.

.-Oh…-

_¿Sheldon esperando haber cometido un error?  
_

.-Se que puedes decidir buscar a otro, yo lo haría. Además, no veo porque no puedes tener a cualquier hombre junto a ti, pero Leonard me imploró que te pidiera no rendirte con el robot de Sheldon.

.-No se Penny, al parecer no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

.-¡Tonteras! - se acercó más a su amiga.- Él no quiere asumir que eres parte de su pequeño y hermético mundo, Amy.

.-Si el me pidió que no lo distraiga, entonces eso haré. Pero no me disculpare, ni mucho menos le sugeriré que piense en lo que me dijo. Es un hombre bastante crecido, por mucho que me guste su forma de ser, no creo que deba exponerme a tolerar ciertas conductas, que él podria cambiar con un poco de esfuerzo.

Penny la miró con orgullo. Sheldon Cooper no tenía ni idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Las últimas tres semanas habían sido para el doctor Sheldon Cooper como un viaje a un pasado que parecía más lejano de lo que de verdad era. Ya no tenía mensajes que responder que le distrajeran de sus investigaciones, ni tampoco se veía interrumpido por el constante pensamiento erróneo que hacia mutar las partículas de su pizarrón en cosas que no tenían que ver en nada con su trabajo. Solo eran él y la física haciéndolo feliz.

.-_Bernadette_ me envió un mensaje. Al parecer la madre y el padre de Amy llegaron de sorpresa hace unos días y hoy los invitó a cenar a nuestro departamento. Me dijo que Penny también vendría.- La voz de Howard sacó a Sheldon de sus pensamientos, ganando su atención.

.-Me comentó algo esta mañana, supongo que iremos.- murmuró Leonard, evitando la mirada de Sheldon.

.-Supongo que no habrá problemas si voy.- Raj comentó mientras terminaba su ensalada.- no tengo nada más interesante que hacer…-

Howard lo miró incrédulo.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que ir a una cena con los padres de Amy?-

.-Desde que tú te casaste mi vida social va decayendo más y más, amigo.- comentó enojado.

Sheldon frunció su ceño. Él sabía todo acerca de los padres de Amy. La madre era una distinguida mujer con algunos estudios en ciencias biológicas, pero nunca concluidos, y el padre, por el cual Amy profesaba un profundo cariño, era un distinguido abogado de derecho ambiental, ambos de edad. Al parecer este último había jugado un papel fundamental en la independencia de su hija.

De pronto recordó algo que lo hizo extrañarse. Quitó la vista de la conversación y revisó sus mensajes. Los últimos eran de Leonard, preguntándole si estaba listo para volver a casa, pero no tenía ningún otro mensaje. _De nadie más._

Sheldon se encontró, como Homo Novus, sintiendo algo inapropiado, parecido a la tristeza. Como si sus hombros tuviesen un peso invisible y quisiera estar en su cama, al igual que aquella vez que se perdió la convención de comics.

Había un solo problema que lo asediaba, aunque no admitiera del todo la frecuencia de esto, en las pasadas semanas, este tenía que ver con el hecho de que Amy Farrah Fowler no solo ya no era su novia, sino que al parecer también decidió terminar la relación de amistad e intercambio académico. Definitivamente cuando él le dijo "cortar relaciones", ella había entendido al pie de la letra.

_Ella siempre lo entendía tan bien. _

.-Al parecer Sheldon tendrá que comer como un ser solitario y naranjo- Raj mencionó dramáticamente haciendo que lo tres lo miraran con fastidio.

.-Bernadette dijo que todos estaban invitados, eso te incluye Sheldon.- Howard lo miró burlesco.- a no ser que esto sea una distracción muy grande.

Leonard no pudo evitar una risa, haciendo que Sheldon lo mirara indignado y se cruzara de brazos.

.-Yo diría que tiene miedo de sus ex suegros.- Raj se rió, siendo silenciado por la mirada amenazante de su amigo.

.-No me importa que los padres de Amy estén o no en la cena. Tengo la sospecha de que Amy no desea que yo este ahí, al parecer el corte de las relaciones ha sido completo.-trató de sonar desinteresado.

Leonard tenía una mirada de incredulidad.- ¿Bromeas, cierto? ¿Sospecha?

.-No hay Bazinga implícito esta vez.

.-Increíble.- Howard lo miró asombrado.-

.-Sheldon , tú le dijiste que era una distracción indeseable.- Raj lo señaló con el tenedor.

.- ¿Esperabas que el corte de relaciones no fuera completo?-Howard le preguntó soltando una risa burlesca.

.-Estaba esperando que…-

No alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando sintió que Leonard le quitaba el celular de la mano, sin su permiso.

_Que ser involucionado._

.-Devuélveme mi celular _Hofstadter__. Estos juegos son de niños_.- Sheldon estiró el brazo para quitárselo, pero su amigo fue más rápido y se puso de pie.

.-Sheldon, le has enviado ocho mensajes a Amy durante las últimas semanas.- una risa irónica apareció en su rostro.- y no has recibido ninguno…

Se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Luego volvió su atención a la comida, siendo examinado por los tres. El celular ya estaba sobre la mesa.

.-Son mensajes informativos, he encontrado muchos trabajos interesantes que pensé que podrían interesarle a Amy.- murmuró por lo bajo.- al parecer me equivoqué.

El pasado al que había evocado en estás tres semanas se extendía durante el día, porque aunque fuese contraproducente admitírselo a si mismo, cuando terminaba su jornada laboral y sus actividades programadas, se había dado cuenta de lo acostumbrado que estaba a Amy Farrah Fowler.

.-Tú vienes con nosotros Sheldon, esto es ridículo.- Leonard lo apuntó con su dedo amenazante.- Si no vienes le diré a tu madre que estás a punto de comprar un gato.

.-Maldito seasHofstadter.


	5. Chapter 5

El señor Fowler era un coleccionista empedernido. Coleccionaba libros, aunque sabía muy bien que no los podría leer todos antes de morirse, también coleccionaba instrumentos musicales, no importándole que no supiese tocar más que la escala básica en el piano y uno que otro acorde en la guitarra. Pero sin duda su más valiosa colección era aquella que había comenzado el día en que su única hija había llegado al mundo, y consistía en miles de fotos de distintos lugares del planeta donde algún día ella tendría que llegar. Su esposa consideraba que esa colección en particular era absurda, pero para él era perfecta, porque el día en que Amy nació no pudo estar con ella, se encontraba a kilómetros, en alguna parte de Rumania haciendo un doctorado, que prefería ni recordar. Vino a conocer a su hija recién a los ocho meses de nacida, luego de haber viajado por sus estudios más de lo que viajó por sus vacaciones, hasta ese entonces.

En la visita actual, había compartido ya tres días con su hija, conociendo el lugar de trabajo, las zonas turísticas, además de su maravilloso departamento, y pronto conocerían a sus nuevos amigos. Eso, particularmente, lo tenía intrigado.

Amy era especial, y él lo supo desde que ella tenía alrededor de seis años. No era muy sociable, a diferencia de él, ella podía pasar toda una tarde leyendo un libro de no-ficción, eso era, la biología por supuesto, y al parecer le gustaba tener todo bajo control, como a su madre, pero a un nivel que para su propio gusto era a veces desconcertante. Pero gracias a ello había logrado cada cosa que se proponía, y él tenía que admitir que a pesar de haberse ausentado por muchos meses cada año de la vida de su hija, había logrado su cometido: que esta no fuese indiferente hacia los demás.

.-Esto es…- la observo escaneando la foto que hace unos momentos le entregó, estaban entrando al ascensor del edificio en donde vivían los amigos de Amy…Howard y Bernadette, si él no se equivocaba.

.- ¿Tienes que pasársela justo ahora?- su mujer le dio un apretón en el brazo brindándole una mirada enojada.

.-Se la iba a entregar en el departamento, pero me olvide que la tenia en el bolsillo.- se encogió de hombros. Amy aún miraba la fotografía.

.-Me la trajo un amigo de su último viaje, solo te diré que por esas tierras se utilizó el alfabeto tibetano…

.-Creo saber donde pude ser, pero no estoy segura, prefiero confirmar mis suposiciones antes de responder.- Ahí estaba el infaltable control que la dominaba.

El soltó una risa pequeña y de manera repentina le coloco un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

.-Padre, debes avisarme antes de hacer eso.- la voz de Amy sonaba divertida.

.- ¿Dónde estaría la emoción?

.-Tienes que comportarte querido, los amigos de Amy son importantes y reconocidos físicos e ingenieros, excepto por esa niña camarera…-

.-Penny.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Amy y su padre, este último cerrándole el ojo.- No olvides que tu madre me tiene al tanto de todas las historias.

El celular de Amy sonó, mientras rodaba los ojos al ver como su esposa le seguía advirtiendo sobre el protocolo. Al parecer el mensaje no le cayó muy bien porque notó de inmediato el gesto nervioso tan típico de ella, que consistía en fruncir un poco la boca de manera repetida.

Llegaron al departamento de sus amigos y fueron recibidos por una pequeña joven de aspecto agradable.

.- ¡Bienvenidos! Es un placer conocerlos, soy Bernadette.- les extendió la mano a su esposa y luego a él.

.-Mucho gusto Bernadette, estamos muy agradecidos por la invitación.- él le apretó la mano con delicadeza y dejó que su hija y su esposa entraran primero. Se sacó la chaqueta mientras escuchaba presentar a su mujer ante varios otros miembros.

Al fijar su mirada en los demás se encontró con las mentes brillantes de las que tanto hablaba su esposa, y por una extraña razón le dio la impresión de que parecían algo intimidados cuando Amy lo fue presentando.

.-Padre, estos son Leonard y Penny. Penny es mi mejor amiga.- su hija emocionada le apretó el brazo. A la vez que recibía un saludo por parte de los aludidos.- Este es Raj, quién bebió cerveza y por eso está hablando con nosotros, ya que no puede hablar frente a las mujeres sin alcohol.

.- ¿Mutismo? Yo lo tengo a veces al final de las peleas con las damas, como cuando mi hija y yo nos enfrascamos en batallas campales sobre sus experimentos poco ortodoxos.- bromeó viendo la relajación en las facciones del amigo extranjero.

Le sorprendió que su mujer se haya puesto a conversar con Penny, la camarera, las miró extrañado, el chico de gafas también parecía estarlo. Al notar que lo estaba mirando le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa. Volvió su atención al muchacho quien le ofreció una cerveza, y no pudo evitar escuchar un poco de la conversación que su hija estaba teniendo con un joven alto y delgado al que aún no le habían presentado.

.-…dijiste que no querías una distracción. Un mensaje de texto es una distracción Sheldon.- ese tono tan típico de Amy cuando hablaba le recordaba a su esposa cuando se conocieron, sonrió.

.-No si es meramente informativo, Amy.- se dio cuenta de la frustración de su hija.

.- ¿Ese es el famoso doctor Sheldon Cooper?- le preguntó divertido a Raj.

.-El mismo. Ya tendrá el privilegio de conocerlo.- el tono sarcástico lo intrigó aún más, se disculpo con el muchacho y antes de que Amy pudiese presentarlos, él hizo los honores.

La altura del joven no superaba tanto la suya, así que pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando le dio un apretón de mano y un golpe en la espalda con más efusividad de la que Amy y su esposa hubiesen encontrado pertinente.

.- He descubierto por mi mismo que tú eres el tan famoso y renombrado doctor Sheldon Cooper.-

.-Padre, a Sheldon no le agrada que la gente lo toque…

.- ¿Famoso y renombrado?- le preguntó con desconfianza, interrumpiendo el discurso de Amy. Luego dirigió la mirada a su hija. Parecía un poco nervioso.- ¿Tú padre está siendo sarcástico conmigo?- al no recibir respuesta de ella, y sin soltar su apretón se dirigió a Penny.- Ya que tu eres la experta en esto ¿Él está siendo sarcástico conmigo?- con simpatía vio como el amigo de gafas se tapaba la cara y negaba con la cabeza.

Soltó el apretón de manos, y al ver que que ella estaba mirando con preocupación a su amigo, le dio unas palmaditas a este en el brazo.

.-No estoy siendo sarcástico.- le sonrió.- En mi mundo, que se compone por Amy, mi esposa y yo, eras famoso y renombrado, amigo.-

Sintió las risas de unos cuantos a sus espaldas y miró a su hija con el gesto de científica indignada. Era uno de sus gestos entrañables.

_¿Quién no podría adorar a Amy?_


	6. Chapter 6

Parecía que Sheldon había sentido las tres semanas que ella estuvo sin contactarse con él, como nada más que una pérdida académica. Ella había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por no leer sus mensajes, fallando en tres ocasiones y de forma absurda creyendo que leyendo teoría de la neurociencia iba a encontrar algo que diera indicio de que volvería a tener un novio.

Mientras observaba a su padre descomponer a Sheldon, al contrario de lo que se prometió a ella misma, en no inmiscuirse si alguien intentaba incomodar a su ex novio, no pudo evitar enviarle un gesto de indignación a su extravagante padre.

Su amigo la miró con curiosidad por unos momentos.

.- Bueno papá, si ya acabaste de presentarte con Sheldon ¿Por qué no vas a terminar la cerveza que Raj te ofreció?- recibió una mirada sorprendida del aludido, pero esta no duró más que un segundo.

.- ¿Dejarte con el señor Cooper? ¿No tendrá segundas intenciones al haber venido a nuestra cena?- el tono divertido no pasó desapercibido para ella.

Sheldon parecía horrorizado ante la sugerencia. Amy no lo culpaba, su padre podía ser una persona bastante normal cuando quería, eso implicaba, tener un humor muy alejado al que Sheldon y ella estaban acostumbrados.

Su estomago se revolvió, como si estuviese nerviosa. Sheldon era el único con el que ella lograba compartir ese sentido del humor tan característico de mentes más agudas, y era el único con el que podía compartir sus avances en el trabajo, para recibir alguna palabra a la altura de las circunstancias.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser más que una distracción para él?

Los dos hombres que tenia delante la miraban extrañados. Al parecer esperaban una respuesta.

_Oh…No había estado escuchándolos._

Su padre le dio unas palmaditas a Sheldon en la espalda y excusándose volvió su atención a Raj, sin esperar respuestas de su hija.

Su ex novio la miraba con un gesto extraño, parecía genuinamente interesado en ella ¿Quizás tenía algo importante que decirle y por eso había decidido aparecerse en la cena?

.- ¿Se encuentran tus facultades mentales y sociales acordes a la situación, Amy?- ese tono hizo que su estomago se revolviera una vez más.

Suspiró decepcionada, había una sola razón por la cual él podría estar aquí.

.- ¿Raj y Howard pusieron una media sucia en tu departamento para que vinieras a esta cena con mis padres?-

.-Por supuesto que no, Amy.- respondió de manera automática, mirando hacía otro lado- vine porque yo quería.- no alcanzó a darle las gracias por el gesto cuando fue interrumpida por Sheldon - ¡Por dios! Eso es una completa mentira. No puedo mentir, tú lo sabes.- él parecía, si no se equivocaba, angustiado.

.- ¿Cuál es la verdad entonces?- le preguntó en voz baja.

.- Leonard me obligó a presentarme, lo hizo bajo amenaza.-sus palabras salieron de corrido y sin dudas.

Intentó contar hasta diez, pero últimamente nada de paciencia le quedaba para Sheldon Cooper. No iba a perder el control como hace tres semanas.

.-Era obvio. Puedes irte si lo deseas Sheldon, mis padres no han venido para compartir con alguien que no tiene ningún interés real en saber sobre sus vidas. Además, el protocolo social dicta que si no te sientes cómodo en un lugar, entonces debes hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo.- Realmente ella solo quería que sus padres conocieran su fructífera vida social, no su fallida vida amorosa.

.-Pero yo no quiero irme.- con la voz cortada le contesto despacio.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

.- ¿Cuál es la finalidad de este proceder? No logró seguir tu lógica Sheldon. No hay razón aparente para que tú estés en esta cena, no después de nuestra última conversación.

Él miraba hacía todos lados desesperado, recién se daba cuenta de lo que bien que se veía esta noche.

_¡Enfócate, Amy Farrah Fowler!_

.- ¿Qué estás buscando?- para observar su reacción, le apretó el brazo cariñosamente y dejó su mano unos instantes.

Él comenzó a pasear su mirada desde la mano que reposaba en su brazo hasta la mirada que ella le devolvía insegura. Haciendo ademán de retirar su mano, Amy se sorprendió cuando unos helados y grandes dedos le hicieron cosquillas a los suyos.

.-Necesito con urgencia encontrar un pizarrón.-murmuro distraído, con la mirada pegada en el contacto , los dedos de Sheldon continuaron acariciandola.

.-Tal vez podrías hacer los cálculos cuando llegues a tu departamento.- sintió que su voz salía cada vez más despacio y al igual que él, quien continuaba mirando con fascinación como sus propios dedos tocaban otra piel que no fuera la suya, ella dirigió su vista allí. Con cuidado y muy lentamente movió la mano y logró capturar la de su amigo, quien ahora tenía una mirada nerviosa. Sin pensarlo mucho, Amy comenzó a trazar círculos con su pulgar en la palma de Sheldon.

.-Por ahora podrías simplemente recopilar información para tus estudios y disfrutar de la cena… A no ser que quieras irte.-le dio un apretón cariñoso.

Él negó con la cabeza. Amy le dio una sonrisa sincera y sin ganas, rompió el contacto. Ambos estaban un poco aturdidos.

.-Amy necesito hablar contigo, de inmediato.- Penny la empujó lejos de Sheldon , rompiendo deliberadamente el dulce momento que ella estaba teniendo con el hombre de sus sueños.

_¿Las mejores amigas hacían ese tipo de cosas? _


	7. Chapter 7

Penny fue testigo del intercambio entre sus amigos, y no le agradó lo que vio. Sheldon sosteniendo la mano de Amy y Amy mirándolo como una mujer dramáticamente rendida.

_Había que actuar rápido. _

El doctor Sheldon Cooper necesitaba aprender con urgencia a tratar a una mujer, y la doctora Amy Farrah Fowler no podía ceder a la primera tentativa de "cariño", en donde la tocaran a penas con dos dedos. ¡Era una vergüenza para el género! Estaba muy claro que Sheldon era una persona inteligente, y por lo mismo, no le gustaba estar solo, en el sentido más retorcido de la palabra, ya que no quería verse falto de alguien que le tolerara todas sus excentricidades y falencias, y compartiera la opinión de que entre los dos, el más interesante era él mismo.

Se convencía cada vez más de que Amy era perfecta para él. Ella, no estando bajo ningún tipo de presión o alguna droga (lo había comprobado), pensaba que Sheldon era el mejor novio que podía encontrar, le parecía atractivo e incluso "sexy", y por sobre todas las cosas, si sus deducciones no le fallaban, esa chica podría estar sintiendo algo más que simple gusto por su querido amigo jirafa.

La misión que le correspondía como mejor amiga , luego de que Amy lograra ganarse su corazón demostrando ser una persona honesta hasta el límite y en extremo preocupada por los demás, era impedir que Sheldon creyera que la doctora Fowler era una de su especie. Ella podía ser tan brillante como él y compartir cierto amor por el protocolo y cosas excéntricas, pero eso no quitaba que fuera alguien sensible, llena de instintos básicos ansiosos de ser correspondidos, y que además podía estarse enamorando.

.-Sheldon me tomó la mano.- Amy le comentaba mientras se dirigían al cuarto de Howard y Bernadette.

.-Aprieta el freno ahí, Amy Farrah Fowler.-

Vio como su amiga la daba una mirada de desconcierto. Apuntando la cama, la hizo sentarse , mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

.- ¿Qué sucede? Mis padres estarán preocupados de que no me encuentre en la sala.

.-Sucede que crees que Sheldon Cooper está transformándose en un ser comprensivo con tus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, Amy.- tenía que ser lo más honesta posible.

La mirada de sorpresa en su cara era notoria.- ¿No crees que Sheldon desee volver conmigo? Él me tocó Penny, eso no lo hace siempre…Digamos que nunca.- Amy se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desplazarse de manera nerviosa, reflexionando algo consigo misma. Parecía estar conectando algunos cables dentro de su gran cerebro.

Penny la miró con los brazos cruzados, golpeando su pie contra el suelo. Esperó varios segundos a que la mente brillante ante ella sacara sus conclusiones. Entonces la voz profunda de Amy llegó a sus oídos.

.-Oh, por dios…Sheldon sabe que nunca podré decirle que _no _si establece entre los dos un contacto físico, él me dijo que yo no era una distracción para su mente si le enviaba solamente mensajes informativos.- la mirada enturbiada de su amiga científica le hizo querer azotar la cabeza del robot de Sheldon contra alguna pared.- Fue mi culpa Penny, yo toque su brazo, entonces él aprovecho el momento para que yo me replanteara el hecho de responder a sus mensajes.- detuvo su andar nervioso y la miró .- pero parecía tan conmovido sentimentalmente.

.-Amy, estamos hablando de Sheldon. El mismo que hace tres semanas decidió que ya no quería compartir una amistad contigo porque lo venias distrayendo. El mismo que conozco hace varios años y aún no se da cuenta de que el cariño que siente por su lugar en el sofá, no puede ser más grande que el cariño hacía su madre…- Penny decidió aclararle de inmediato, pero luego cambio a un tono cariñoso.- Se que Sheldon tiene sentimientos por ti, pero si quieres que te trate mejor, cosa que yo también quiero, debes demostrarle que se puede ser un genio y a la vez ser un buen y cariñoso novio…

Amy asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

.-Mira , hace una semana te encontré llorando frente a tu arpa porque decías que nadie podría llegar a entenderte como Sheldon , y que nadie en el mundo querría ser novia de alguien como tú , que no puedes ser interesante –Penny se sentó a su lado.- Eso me hizo pensar lo grave que es que te asumas a ti misma como el problema de todo esto.- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros dándole un apretón cariñoso.- Se que te dije que el riesgo de estar en una relación, es que puedes salir lastimada ,pero en este caso hay que evitarlo. Es momento de que sinceres las cosas con Sheldon, cariño. Dile que no quieres ser su almacenaje de información. Dile que respetas su manera de ser, y que incluso te gusta, pero que necesitas más, y tu sabes a que me refiero.- le cerró un ojo, y le brindó una sonrisa.

Amy la miró un segundo y le devolvió una sonrisa que intentaba ser alentadora.

.-Supongo que no pierdo nada intentándolo. Además, está conociendo a mi padre, el ser más excéntrico y encantador de toda mi vida, quizás eso ayude.

Penny se rió.

.-Tus padres son adorables.

.-Son tan diferentes.- Amy suspiró.- A lo mejor Sheldon y yo somos demasiado parecidos, quizá no tenga mucho futuro esto de…

.-¿Parecidos?- Penny interrumpiéndola, sonrió burlescamente.- ¿La mujer, que con el culo de mi ex novio perdía la coherencia dentro de su enorme cerebro, es parecida a Sheldon Cooper? ¿En serio?.- Amy la miró avergonzada.- Créeme, cariño, no hay que ser una genio para saber que ustedes dos son más distintos de que lo que piensan.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Amy decidió independizarse de sus padres, específicamente impulsada por lo dominante que su madre podría llegar a ser, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan sola unos meses después de la emancipación. Se había dado cuenta de que solo gozaba de sus estudios y diplomas, pero no poseía un núcleo social, ni siquiera mínimo, no conservaba ninguna amistad de su estadía en la universidad, ni tampoco de sus viajes de investigación y post grados. Eso la desconcertaba, porque a pesar de que su padre le había enseñado siempre que los seres eran por naturaleza sociables y que "ningún hombre, ni ninguna mujer puede ser una isla", ella no era capaz de relacionarse con la gente de manera prolongada.

Por eso cuando Sheldon Cooper apareció con sus extrañas y patológicas manías ofreciéndole un acuerdo de amistad y conversación diaria, sintió que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Dada la evidencia computacional y cuantitativa ella y el genio de Pasadena, tenían más en común de lo que, se suponía, tenía con sus anteriores "citas", si es que se podía llamar así al hecho de compartir un vaso de agua tibia no por más de quince minutos y caer en la cuenta de que esa persona no tenía nada interesante que decir… Amy nunca fue ruda al momento de dejarles claro a los sujetos en frente de ella que no compartían los mismos gustos, al contrario, estos, en su mayoría, no disimulaban la indiferencia que Amy les producía. Pero Sheldon no fue indiferente, y si lo fue, por lo menos había sido sincero. Él habló con ella y le planteo la situación, algo extraña en un principio, ella comprendió como proceder, planteo sus condiciones y él había terminado invitándola a tomar algo.

Le fascinaba la idea de intercambiar pensamientos con alguien más que no fuera su padre o su madre o algún mono en estudio. Aún más le fascinaba hacerlo con Sheldon.

Al recordar la fascinación que él le provocaba, sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar mientras miraba hacia al frente, donde su padre intercambiaba algún relato gracioso con Penny y Leonard que estaban a la cabeza de la mesa. Su madre quien estaba a su lado, conversaba con Bernadette y Howard sobre el adorable departamento. No había manera de que hace dos años ella hubiese imaginado tener este tipo de dinámicas sociales entre progenitores y amistades…

_¿Por qué se sentía todo tan mal?_

.-Amy , confírmale a Raj que el alcohol no es lo que hace que le hable a las mujeres, sino la supuesta seguridad que le brinda, no quiere creerme - la respuesta a su reflexión anterior llegó desde su lado.

Se concentró entonces en su plato y sin mirar al sujeto que logró fascinarla en la primera cita, respondió

.-No voy a decírselo, si el no te cree no es mi problema, Sheldon. Podrías comenzar a aceptar que a veces nadie querrá creerte- su tono fue frío, se negaba a mirarlo.

Realmente ella creyó que podrían ser amigos, pero después de su conversación con Penny, lo único que quería era aclararle todo lo que no estaba dispuesta a ser para él.

.-Pensé que ya tenía todo controlado, doctor Cooper.- la voz burlesca de Raj llegó a sus oídos y al girarse a ver a Sheldon lo encontró apretando la mandíbula y mirando su comida.

_¿Qué tan mal le había respondido?_

.-Amy ¿Podría pasarme la sal por favor?- no se dio cuenta de que aún miraba a su amigo, miró hacía la mesa y le extendió el salero a su padre.-

.- ¿Qué le pasa ahora?- Leonard le preguntó a Raj en voz alta, atrayendo la atención

.-Amy lo puso en su lugar, eso es todo.

Leonard la miró asombrado y luego volvió a mirar a su amigo, como esperando una reacción.

Ella no lo había puesto en su lugar. Solo no quería hablar con él.

Sheldon, sin cumplir con los protocolos se retiró de la mesa y se perdió en el pasillo que daba hacía el baño.

Observo a Leonard hacer un ademán para ir tras Sheldon. Pero ella había sido la culpable.

.-No te preocupes Leonard.- ignorando todas las miradas sobre su cabeza educadamente dejo su servilleta de lado y se puso de pie.- Yo iré.

Caminó hasta el final del pequeño pasillo y llegó a la puerta del baño. Al ver que la luz estaba encendida golpeó suavemente.

.- Está ocupado.

La voz de Sheldon no sonaba molesta. ¿Quizás el simplemente había querido ir al baño?

.-Sheldon soy yo necesito…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración la puerta se abrió y un poco aturdida lo sintió tirando de su brazo para que entrara.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- mientras hacía la pregunta ,él ya se había encargado de atraerla por completo y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

.- No necesite un pizarrón , mi mente fue suficiente durante diez minutos, esos que desapareciste con Penny, intente entenderlo Amy.- Él miraba las manos de Amy intensamente.

.- ¿Entender qué? .-Una ira impensable surgió en ella al observarle haciendo un ademán de alcanzar su mano.- Oh, ya entendí.- se alejó de él y comenzó a pasearse, tal como lo había hecho son su mejor amiga, pero ahora era un paseo furioso. El baño le pareció más grande incluso que la pieza de sus amigos. Negó con la cabeza en decepción.-¿Después de que tu brillante cerebro descubriera que tienes un efecto de aturdimiento en mi cabeza que me hace quedar en peores condiciones que uno de mis monos ante la nicotina, has decidido pasar por alto tu aversión hacia el contacto físico con tal de tener a alguien que te escuche y te idolatre por ser un genio? ¿Es eso?.-

.-Por supuesto que no Amy, yo…

Lo cortó con unas palabras, aún alterada.-No me digas nada Sheldon, realmente no tienes que decirme nada. Si quieres a alguien que solamente de y de y quiera hacerte feliz sin esperar nada, pero completamente nada a cambio, tendrás que buscar a alguien más. Yo ya no quiero ser tu amiga. .-

.-No, no Amy, yo quería encontrar la lógica para que te conciliaras con mis planes.- Sheldon se acercó a ella quedando a solo un paso de distancia.

Ella retrocedió mirándolo, espantada.

.-Eres tú quien debe conciliarse conmigo Sheldon, no yo con tus planes…- el espanto fue transformándose de a poco en una pena que hacía más pesados los hombros. Miró hacía el espejo que estaba sobre el tocador.

Sin previo aviso Sheldon cortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y tomando primero el brazo derecho de Amy intento ponerlo sobre su cuello, a la vez que se encorvaba un poco, luego tomo el brazo izquierdo de ella y aún encorvado, la acercó a él tirando de su blusa, de una manera nerviosa y algo ruda. Antes de que Amy alcanzara a sacar sus brazos de alrededor de el cuello de Sheldon con indignación, él presionó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Los ojos de Amy se abrieron sorprendentemente y parpadeo al percatarse que Sheldon estaba con los ojos cerrados y no planeaba retirarse de inmediato del intercambio que estableció. Estaba tenso, y sus dedos apretaban fuertemente, atrayéndola más hacia él, haciendo imposible que se alejara.

Después de darse cuenta, de que pensar en los detalles en ese momento era una perdida de tiempo, cerró sus ojos y , agradeciendo el gesto de él de agacharse, hizo lo que siempre había querido hacer, le acarició el cabello corto y suave, tan suave…Mientras, comenzaba a besarlo de verdad. A penas le tocó, Sheldon se puso tenso y para su decepción, alejó su rostro unos centímetros y la miró, parecía extremadamente incomodo.

.- ¿Estoy procediendo bien en esto? Ya sabrás que no tengo ninguna especie de conocimiento practico.- su voz era igual de robótica que siempre, pero con un tono suave, casi tímido.- ni siquiera tuve tiempo de prepararme ,quizás sea mejor si…- sin dejarlo terminar Amy volvió a hacerle cariño y le brindó una sonrisa pequeña.

.-Ninguno de los dos tiene mucha experiencia...-

.-Pero tú pareces saber lo que estás haciendo.- a Amy le dio la impresión de que estaba un poco más relajado.

.-Solo finjo saber, pero estoy aprendiendo Sheldon.- la miró incrédulo dispuesto a debatirle, pero entonces Amy volvió a pasar sus dedos por el cabello corto y suave, más suave de lo que aparentaba ser. Para su preocupación lo sintió tensarse de nuevo.- Si no te sientes cómodo…- sacó los brazos que estaban alrededor de él y se alejó algunos pasos.

.-Quiero que sepas que hablar con tu madre, mientras tú estabas ausente, fue desconcertante.- le dijo de repente, rompiendo el raro silencio.

Amy lo miró extrañada.- ¿ Ella te dijo algo inapropiado?

.-Por supuesto que no.- Sheldon le respondía con un toque de arrogancia.- Después de todo es madre de un prodigio de la biología, no esperaría tal cosa…

.-Tú madre cree que la mujer viene de una costilla masculina y te tuvo sin problemas…-

Sheldon la miró ofendido.- No estamos hablando de mi madre.-el negó con exasperación.- ese no era mi punto Amy.- suspiró, lo vio cerrar los ojos por unos segundos y respirar profundo.- en fin.- la volvió a mirar.- Tienes los ojos de tu madre y no pude evitar notarlo.

Amy sabía que tenía que estar enternecida por el comentario de Sheldon, pero por el contrario, estaba preocupada. Él no parecía querer repetir el beso anterior, y ella quería sentirlo todo de nuevo, quería seguir aprendiendo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que la hizo salir de su transe, observándolo de inmediato, él la miraba preocupado.

_¿Preocupado?_

.- Sheldon, Amy ¿Está todo bien?.- La voz de Penny llegó en un susurro.

.-Estamos bien.- para sorpresa de Amy ,Sheldon respondió de manera rápida y sin dejar de mirarla.- vamos en un momento.

Uno segundos después, y viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a continuar la conversación, además de no encontrar mucho que decir luego de la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, Amy solo se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia la puerta.

.- Amy Farrah Fowler, me gustaría besarte una vez más antes de salir de este baño.- lo sintió acercarse y darle unas palmaditas en el brazo.- Por favor.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Sheldon tenía dieciséis años pensaba que las relaciones físicas o como vulgarmente le llamaban, "románticas" entre hombres y mujeres, "jovencitas y jovencitos" como solía decirle su abuela, no obedecían a nada más que a los básicos impulsos químicos de mentes inferiores, las cuales no eran capaz de controlarse a si mismas. En su mente estaba muy claro que para llegar lejos, uno debía en primer lugar conocerse a si mismo, quitándole por supuesto todo clase de porquerías espirituales a las que su madre solía recurrir y en segundo lugar, uno se encontraba en la obligación de controlar no solo su mente, sino también su cuerpo, ser dueño y señor completamente.

Sheldon, en ese entonces, se encontraba realizando sus estudios en el extranjero, regresando a casa de vez en cuando. Recordaba, en particular, aquel verano inusualmente caluroso en Texas, el cual para su mala suerte, lo recibió durante uno de los pocos descansos que le obligaban a tomar sus profesores, sujetos realmente mediocres, a los cuales, por alguna razón que él no se explicaba, parecía no agradarles su acelerado aprendizaje. Específicamente venía a su memoria, el mes de julio, fecha veinticinco…

Se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito, cómodo e individual, a la espera de que comenzara un interesante documental sobre agujeros negros que el deseaba ver por décima vez, como ejercicio a su memoria, en realidad para comprobar que se recordaba de cada detalle, lo cual era muy probable.

Sobre sus piernas colocó una fuente llena de palomitas dulces ,el control remoto en su mano. No habían pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos después de sentarse,cuando, para su enorme desagrado, hicieron ingreso a la casa su hermano George de la mano con la jovencita a la que su madre llamaba, solo frente a Missy y él, "Maria Magdalena". Por alguna razón su padre insistía en invitarla a cenar cada semana de ese infernal verano.

.-Todavía no es hora de cenar.- Sheldon no pudo resistirse a comentar mientras los observaba sentarse en el sofá que estaba junto al suyo.

George lo miró divertido a la vez que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su acompañante.- ¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?

.-Si, me molestan profundamente.

La joven parecía ofendida y miró al mayor de los hermanos Cooper exigiendo alguna defensa del honor. Quien le mostró el dedo de al medio a su hermano y procedió a besarla aún sosteniendo el insulto frente a su cara, con un descaro que a Sheldon le producía nauseas, eran simplemente…

.-Asquerosos.

La palabra salió de su boca antes de que pudiese controlarlo.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Sheldon era un genio, y tenía muy claro que mientras más veces se refiriera a las prácticas idiotas de sus hermanos de manera negativa, que venía siendo la única manera de hacerlo, más veces sería puesto en ridículo y humillado tanto física como psicológicamente por ellos. En momentos como aquellos, donde la inminente fuerza descomunal de su gorila hermano saldría en su mayor expresión, el se encomendaba al comandante Spock y a la tripulación entera. Lo único positivo de las demostraciones de superioridad física, era que a pesar de todo, nunca podría matarle las neuronas. ¡Su cerebro nadie lo tocaba!

Para su sorpresa, desconcierto, pero sobre todo desconfianza, quien parecía más enfurecida era ella, en cambio su hermano lo miraba, si no se equivocaba, divertido.

.- ¿Por qué no te limitas a mirar tu porquería de documental, Shelly?-

María Magdalena exclamo alguna grosería con indignación, a lo que su hermano le dio una palmadita en la pierna.- Tranquila, señora.

Sheldon se sintió extrañamente relajado, pero sus sentidos estaban pendientes. George era un tonto, pero aún así era su hermano y siempre se las ideaba para molestarlo. Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y sin prestar más atención a la pareja comenzó a comer palomitas mientras subía el volumen del televisor.

No pasaron ni siquiera treinta segundos del documental y Sheldon escuchó a la jovencita reírse, con su vista periférica logró captar a su hermano acariciándole el cabello mientras le hablaba al oído. Nada más que idioteces.

Volvió a centrarse en la pantalla, pero cada diez segundos o un poco menos escuchaba la demasiado femenina risa de ella y el susurro de su hermano. Volvió a mirarlos discretamente, pero ésta vez ella tenía sus manos ocupadas en acariciar el pecho de George , mientras éste la besaba , de una manera lenta, como Sheldon no había visto besarse , ni a Missy ni a su hermano antes, ni mucho menos a sus padres. Hizo un gesto de asco y se reprendió por prestar su mente a semejantes pensamientos.

De pronto una idea vino a su mente. ¿George pensaba que de esa manera lo iba a lograr que se asqueara lo suficiente para irse y no ver el documental? Pues, era un inepto.

Siguió observándolos con disimulo ahora él había tomado el rostro de ella y si no se equivocaba en ese beso había algo más que…

Vio un par de lenguas intercambiando…

.- Asqueroso.-Susurró ahora para él mismo.

Cuando sus padres llegaron y el subió a su cuarto, se dio cuenta de que, contra todo su buen juicio, estuvo observándolos con su vista periférica durante todo el documental, descubriendo que había caído preso de su curiosidad más baja.

Ahora que tenía a Amy frente a él la memoria vino a su cabeza. Era la única situación en donde el había sido capaz de analizar a detalle el intercambio de saliva que las parejas llevaban a cabo. Penny y Leonard eran un caso distinto, porque él evitaba a toda costa volver a repetir escenas dantescas referentes a esos asuntos.

Tomó las manos de Amy en sus manos rojas y heladas y las llevó a su pecho, comenzando a darse cuenta de que sus latidos tomaban un ritmo acelerado. Ella no lo miraba, se limitó a mirar sus propias manos recién puestas en él con curiosidad. Él calculó que debía acercarla más para poder compartir un momento cómodo. La tomó de la cintura, cayendo sobre su suéter, notó los límites de la falda bajo éste…

.-Aprecio el esfuerzo que estás haciendo Sheldon…- interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, él la miro a punto de preguntarle a que se refería, pero en ese momento Amy enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos, intentando alcanzar más altura se levantó en sus píes.-Pero tengo que ayudarte o vendrán a interrumpirnos…

Amy estaba equivocada, eso tendría que hacerlo él, pero…

Se sentía vertiginoso, a diferencia del anterior, éste beso parecía ir a un mejor desarrollo. La sintió alejándose de a poco, y antes de que eso pasara se agachó y comenzó a besarla, intentando no pensar un la saliva que estaban intercambiando nada higiénicamente.

Más de quince años después de que decidiera comenzar a suprimir sus instintos más bajos, algo en su mente explotó como un cohete ruso en mal estado. Al parecer su compañera también sufrió un arrebato de ansiedad porque en menos de un minuto el beso terminó siendo un salvaje intercambio.

Sheldon abrió los ojos abruptamente y se detuvo en pleno suceso. Se dio cuenta de que Amy ahora había cruzado la barrera y estaba directamente abrazada a él mientras sus manos estaban desordenando su pelo.

.-Amy, tu madre está algo alterada…- la voz del hombre que podría haber sido presentado como su suegro ocasionó que ella, alejará su boca de la de Sheldon y lo mirará, para su sorpresa, con los ojos brillantes, a punto de llorar y en vez de contestarle a su padre, hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba, para desconcierto, sollozando.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Amy se encontraba sentada en el borde de la bañera mientras intentaba recuperar la poca dignidad que parecía haberla abandonado luego de que su padre interrumpiera uno de los momentos más notables del último tiempo: el doctor Sheldon Cooper tratando de besarla. La confusión en su mente era total, no solo la voz de su mejor amiga advirtiéndole sobre el actuar engañoso que aludía al sujeto en cuestión, daba vueltas en su impresionante cerebro, sino que la mirada perdida de Sheldon al darse cuenta de que no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para proceder a robarle un casto beso la perturbaba aún más.

.-Creo que tu padre se retiró.- comentó Sheldon, quien la observaba incomodo afirmado en la puerta con sus dos manos tras la espalda.

Asintiendo de manera ausente optó por limpiar de forma rápida sus anteojos. Del pequeño bolsillo que tenía la blusa que usaba esa noche sacó un pedazo de tela exclusivo para esa misión.

.-Perdona el sentimentalismo excesivo que me llevó a perder un poco el control…-

Lo miró. Su imagen borrosa, ya que aún limpiaba sus lentes, asintió de forma rápida. Sin dejar de mirarlo recordó lo tenso y estático de su postura cuando ella lloró, técnicamente, sobre él.

¿Acaso había sido capaz de olvidar con quien estaba tratando?

_¡Por supuesto que si! Doctora Amy Farrah Fowler, ahora eres una mujer de instinto que posee urgentes necesidades básicas para cualquier espécimen de la raza humana cruzando los treinta años… Es neuronal y biológicamente comprensible tu actuar. _

.-Creo que debería retirarme de ésta agradable velada. El silencio de tu padre al no recibir respuesta de nuestra parte sugiere que tal vez ha sido victima de una impresión equivocada.

.-Mi padre jamás tiene impresiones equivocadas.- sus anteojos estaban de vuelta y ahora el rostro de Sheldon no era una mancha borrosa.

Sheldon apretó la mandíbula, a punto de señalar que, a pesar de ser el padre de una destacada doctora, era una de las mentes débiles que sucumbían cada cierto tiempo a la horrenda y sin sentido rama de las humanidades.

.-Pero dadas las circunstancias tu lógica no tiene errores.-al ponerse de pie el pequeño trozo de tela cayo desde sus piernas, pero sin darse cuenta se dirigió hacía el lavamanos para mirarse al espejo y descubrir que no solo sus ojos estaban notoriamente rojos, sino también que el rostro de Sheldon se encontraba observándola justo detrás . Aún observándolo en el espejo le brindó una mirada de incomprensión, la proximidad era extraña en él.

.-Se te ha caído.-le extendió la tela cuando ella se hubo dado vuelta.

Al tomarla sintió la mano de Sheldon presionando la suya.

.-Espero que el llanto no fuera producto del intercambio de salivas que llevamos a cabo hace exactamente seis minutos, como comprenderás, puedo llegar a ser excelente en todo lo que hago, pero claramente se requiere una cantidad proporcional de tiempo para el perfeccionamiento de la tarea en cuestión—

La perorata de Sheldon aún no terminaba mientras ella con la cabeza inclinada lo miraba con un aire soñador intentando encontrar la palabra exacta para definir aquello que él lograba causarle a su cerebro, como si la lucidez se perdiera por unos instantes y todos esos procesos neuronales de los que ella tenía conocimientos comenzaran a jugar con su pobre mente.

.-No creo que pueda ser capaz de permitir que dejemos que el paradigma de nuestra relación vuelva a ser el de antes.- observando la mirada extraña que Amy tenía en su rostro y aún sosteniendo su mano, decidió que la honestidad que lo caracterizaba tomara el control de sus palabras.- Además, el hecho de que durante estás ultimas semanas hayas sido caracterizada como mi no-novia conlleva consigo la posibilidad de que sujetos como Stuart sean capaces de ganarse tu afecto.- observó que Amy dejaba ir su mano de manera rápida al escuchar sus ultimas palabras.

.-Eso no fue un impedimento para que consideraras lo perjudicial de mi presencia en tu vida.- ella declaró con voz firme cruzando de brazos. El cóctel de emociones del que su organismo estaba siendo presa le recordó a una de las tantas charlas que Penny sostenía con ellas acerca de lo complicado que es en realidad vivir al borde de los sentidos.

.-Fue considerado.- Sheldon se acercó un paso hacía ella, quien dio vuelta la cara.- Amy, no suelo retractarme de mis palabras, mucho menos de mis actos, excepto aquel día en que bebí más de la cuenta y tuve un fatídico episodio frente a las autoridades de la universidad, que en realidad no cuenta como un acto propio ya que ante la declaración escrita que envié a mi madre expliqué mis argumentos del porque toda la culpa caía en Penny y su influencia sobre Leonard.-

Amy asintió recordando el video que Raj y Howard le mostraron una de las tantas noches en que Sheldon había desaparecido al baño o a su cuarto. No podía negar que verlo llevar a cabo tal acto de exhibición le causaba una extrañeza.

.- ¿Tu punto es?

Volviendo su mente de los recuerdos que comenzaron a asediarlo, se aclaró la garganta y asintió.-Mi punto es que deseo invitarte a una cita y así lograr que el paradigma erróneo al que yo nos llevé sea alterado.-

.-No funciona tan fácil, Sheldon.- Amy puso su mano sobre la insignia del flash y lo alejó unos centímetros de ella.

.- Tengo la intención de besarte en nuestra primera cita.-él se alejó por completo después de efectuar la declaración, para respetar su espacio personal.

La vio mover sus ojos pensando en la propuesta que acaba de hacer. En unos pocos segundos una sonrisa pequeña ocasionó de Amy ocasionó estragos en sus intestinos haciendo incluso que se llevara una mano hacía su estomago.- Acepto tu propuesta Sheldon Cooper.

El asintió brindándole una mirada preocupada ya que la sensación extraña en sus entrañas aun no le abandonaba.- Muy bien. Te enviaré la información del lugar y la hora de la cita.-Amy lo miró con aprobación mientras se disponía a retirarse de la habitación.

.-No veo que sea necesario que te retires.-Ella lo miró mientras abría la puerta.-Además no me gusta que camines solo de noche por las peligrosas calles de Pasadena. Por favor espera a Leonard o Raj.-

Sheldon volvió a sentir esa sensación de vértigo apenas Amy terminó de hablarle y desaparecía por el pasillo.

.- ¿Qué me estás haciendo, Amy Farrah Fowler?

* * *

Quería dejar por escrito una reflexión sobre TBBT, que compartí con una amiga hoy día…El primer capitulo de la sexta temporada estuvo bien bajo en mis expectativas. Asumo que adoro la interacción entre Amy y Sheldon, pero la serie la comencé a ver por lo 'geek' y por la manera inusual en que se desarrollaban las relaciones interpersonales…Ahora me parece más bien , algo repetitiva y aburrida. Tengo fe que mejorará, y si no lo hace, tengo fe de que los productores entenderán que no pueden arruinar una especie de obra maestra alargándola con más temporadas .A mi parecer se están desperdiciando un personaje notable: Amy Farrah Fowler, porque seamos sinceras, ella es lo que Penny no es, por lo tanto ella es noooootable, y por eso nos parece tan única. ¿Por qué intentan decirnos que se necesita ser 'distinta' ( que en éste caso, viene siendo 'igual a todas') para lograr algo?.

Opinión no popular, pero doy gracias que mis fics romanticones sean solo fics.

Si me leíste hasta acá… eres alguien al que le gusta leer demasiado. Cuídense señoras y señores.


	11. Chapter 11

.- ¡¿Aceptaste salir con Sheldon?! ¡¿Me estás jodiendo?! .-la voz indignada de su amiga llegaba a sus oídos a través del teléfono celular por el que hablaba mientras Amy terminaba de recoger los restos del almuerzo y los acarreaba a su pequeña cocina.- ¡Amy Farrah Fowler en este mismo instante llamaras al Doctor Cooper y le dirás que tuviste un imprevisto y no podrás asistir a esa cita!

Alejando un poco el teléfono de su oído tras el agudo exabrupto de su amiga, frunció el ceño negando para si misma.- Pero Penny considero importante el hecho de que Sheldon se haya mostrado dispuesto a invitarme a salir y proponer algún tipo de actividad física-

.-Para ser una mente tan brillante, realmente cuando se trata de nuestro amigo jirafa eres una total ignorante.-Penny la interrumpió aún con voz enojada.- Amy confía en mi. Sheldon Cooper necesita aprender a tratar a la única mujer que es y será, te lo doy por seguro, capaz de soportarlo y adorarlo al mismo tiempo.

.-Él es una persona atractiva e interesante, quizá te estés engañando y muchas se encuentren esperando mi lugar…- declarando carpidamente algo que venía dando vueltas en su cabeza hace meses. Se sorprendió por la capacidad impresionante de sacar a flote sus temores que las conversaciones sostenidas con su amiga le proporcionaban.

.-Cariño, créeme que Sheldon sabe lo valiosa que eres. Jamás habría aceptado dar éste paso si no lo supiera…

.- ¿Entonces por qué te opones a que asista a ésta cita?-Amy se dejó caer en el sofá. Ella realmente deseaba ver a Sheldon intentando regresar…

.-Porque se que no es suficiente tiempo el que ha pasado para que él pueda comprender…-

.-Penny , Sheldon y yo somos personas bastante inteligentes, él ha logrado encantarme con su intelecto, pero olvidas que yo también logré encantarlo con mis capacidades…Esto jamás dejará de ser una relación de mentes, pero puede transformarse en una relación más integral. Se que no será fácil, pero puedo asegurarte que ésta genio no dejará por nada del mundo que el Doctor Sheldon Cooper pretenda hacer su voluntad en ella.

Escuchó a Penny suspirar con irritación mientras esperaba unos segundos sus respuestas.

.-A riesgo de sonar como mi padre cuando se negaba a aceptar a mis novios, no es que no confíe en ti, en el que no confío, por que lo conozco, es en Sheldon. Ambas sabemos que tú, a pesar de ser tan parecida en muchos aspectos, tienes una sensibilidad, a veces lenta, pero mayor a la de él…Por dios, sueno como uno de ustedes.-el último comentario hizo que Amy se relajara.

.-Mi padre mencionó que desde la ultima visita que él me hiciera hace más de un año, hoy en día notaba algo sumamente diferente en mi, señalando que a pesar de estar seguro que mi coeficiente intelectual seguía siendo la de la niña prodigio que siempre fui, parecía menos persistente en juzgar continuamente al otro por sus capacidades o recurrir a la introspección para ignorar a la mayoría de la gente - Amy sonrió al recordar lo sincero que su padre podía llegar a ser ,así como lo perceptivo.- Mi orgullo sobre mi intelecto ha sido disminuido, pero no en pos de la exaltación del intelecto de Sheldon, sino porque he sido capaz de entablar relaciones interpersonales de forma fluida. Yo solo deseo que él acepte ciertos hechos que son trascendentales en todo orden de cosas-se dio cuenta de lo complicado que comenzaba a sonar su argumento. Antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por la voz suave de Penny.-

.- Diablos. Leonard tenía razón.

.- ¿Perdón?

.-Um… Leonard mencionó que lo que más le llamaba la atención en la forma de tomar las cosas durante el tiempo en que fueron novios con Sheldon, es que jamás intentaste cambiarlo, porque realmente adoras su forma de ser… Pero que al descubrir una nueva faceta de ti misma decidiste arriesgarte a intentar demostrarle a Sheldon algo que él aprendió hace mucho y un día le comentó al llegar a casa luego de tener una de esas idiotas aventuras: que en muchos sentidos ellos eran iguales. Los aspectos emocionales eran ineludibles.

Las palabras de Penny terminaron en un tono tan serio que a Amy le pareció que su mejor amiga estaba en una especie de trance. Definitivamente el tiempo que Leonard y ella compartían parecía estar obrando de manera significativa en ella.

.- ¿Esto es una manera de apoyar mi decisión? A pesar de las constantes críticas de Sheldon hacía el tratamiento de la psicología por parte de Leonard, en comparación al de su madre, él parece entender muy bien la situación.

.-No la apoyo plenamente, pero espero que ese cara de nada aproveche las oportunidades.-una risa burlesca llegó a sus oídos.- Cariño, Leonard solamente ha tenido que soportar a Sheldon por más de ocho años.

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, Amy se encontró sentada frente a su computadora. Aprovechando de revisar tus cuentas en las diferentes redes sociales descubrió un mensaje de Sheldon que había sido enviado solo hacía unos pocos minutos atrás, en el muro de su facebook. Al parecer solo ellos dos podían ser capaces de leerlo porque se encontraba bloqueado para los demás contactos.

_Amy no canceles nuestra cita. Por favor. Mi capacidad para establecer las constantes teóricas requeridas para comenzar mi trabajo ésta tarde de vio perturbada por la insistencia de Leonard y Raj de comenzar a jugar Halo sin horario particular, ni selección de número de lanzamiento. Me dirigí al departamento de Penny, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle para llamar su atención señaló hablando con su teléfono: 'Amy Farrah Fowler en este mismo instante llamaras al Doctor Cooper y le dirás que tuviste un imprevisto y no podrás asistir' y otros comentarios bastantes intrigantes. No notó mi presencia por supuesto. Pero el punto es, que no puedes cancelar nuestra cita. Considero importante las segundas oportunidades, por su puesto una mente brillante como la tuya también lo hará._

_Mañana nos juntaremos en el café que queda cerca del centro de exhibiciones. Siete de la tarde…Si es que decides ir. Por favor decide ir._

Amy releyó la extraña redacción que Sheldon había implementado. Rápidamente se dirigió a su perfil y sin pensarlo demasiado publico su mensaje sin bloqueos de por medio. Después de todo, escribir en el muro de Sheldon Cooper , y si tenía suerte, recibir un 'me gusta' de su parte, venía siendo, dentro del medio científico, un gran privilegio.

_La mayoría del tiempo suelo creer en las segundas oportunidades._

_Nunca es bueno escuchar una conversación a medias, Doctor. _

_Nos vemos mañana_

En menos de un minuto dos me gustan por parte de Raj y Leonard le hicieron notar lo pública de su acción. Lo más probable es que Sheldon no hiciera su aparición en ella.

Pero se equivocó, porque dos minutos después la notificación de Sheldon comentando algo sobre lo escrito, la llevó a abrir de inmediato aquella ventana, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente al leer lo que él había puesto.

_Como siempre estoy en lo correcto: Amy Farrah Fowler... Eres una mente Brillante. _


	12. Chapter 12

Caminando a paso lento y después de mirar el reloj , calculó que le faltaban tres cuadras para llegar al café en donde plantearía el prospecto de cita a Amy, dando a conocer la amplia gama de actividades que fueron escogida con sumo cuidado a fin de conseguir un real cambio en el paradigma de su relación.

Recordó el desastroso mensaje que le enviara ayer luego de verse presa de la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo, dos conceptos tan extraños en él, cuando Penny mencionó la posible negativa de Amy. Quizás fuese comprensible una cancelación. Había intentado ponerse en el lugar de que quizás la situación fuera al revés, si Amy hubiese sido quien lo alejara…Pero eso era realmente imposible, estaban hablando de Sheldon Cooper, la mente más interesante de las últimas décadas.

Llegando a la esquina frente al café la vio de pie fuera de éste. Con su ropa usual miraba con detenimiento su teléfono celular.

Detuvo su paso al percatarse de que la luz roja aún continuaba en el semáforo.

Al intentar saludarla desde lejos cuando ella levantó el rostro, el tono de mensaje del celular le hizo revisar de inmediato y desvió la vista. Era un mensaje de Penny.

_Si me entero de que trataste mal a mi mejor amiga no verás tus bolas caer hasta después de año nuevo…del 2014, Shelly :)_

Mirando intrigado el mensaje que terminaba con una sonrisa feliz, recordó lo insistente que Leonard había sido en conocer los planes que tenía para la cita con Amy. Obviamente todo se mantuvo en un hermético silencio a pesar de las constantes preguntas que su, a veces impertinente, compañero le hacía. Sospechó que no por nada las últimas palabras de su amigo, antes de que lo perdiera de vista por las escaleras, fueron algo parecido a 'trata de no ser demasiado tú mismo ésta noche'. Lo que era realmente ridículo. ¿Qué otra cosa había hecho falta, más que su interesante persona, para atraer en un vinculo cercano a Amy Farrah Fowler?

.-Buenas tardes Sheldon.-

.-Espero que sean buenas tardes para ti también Amy.- la voz de Sheldon parecía inyectada de optimismo. Lo vio llevarse el dedo índice hacía el rostro, como reflexionando en algo y para su desconcierto observó como de su bolso sacaba una pequeña carpeta roja con uno de los tantos símbolos que solía usar en alguna de sus camisetas.- Antes de comenzar debemos entrar para plantearte las opciones de variadas actividades para disfrutar de un encantadora tarde-noche. A pesar de estar seguro de que mis planes son de hecho perfectos, tú opinión es…Muy importante para mi.-si no se equivocaba, que era lo más probable, sus ojos en esa ultima aseveración habían pasado de mirarla directamente a la cara con determinación a ser un gesto tímido y desviado con una voz parecida a la que ocupaba cada vez que debía pedirle perdón.

Al percatarse de la seña que le hacía para que entraran al café, algo aturdida por el cambio repentino y sutil de Sheldon, recordó que debía aclarar algunos puntos importantes. Miró su reloj rápidamente y frunció el ceño. Los minutos estaban pasando más rápido de lo que ella esperaba.

.-Lamento informarte que debo estar en casa aproximadamente en una hora y veinte minutos más. He recibido una solicitud de último momento, proveniente de una de mis antiguas compañeras de universidad con la que continué intercambiando información académica a lo largo de los años, para recibirla por algunos días mientras se encuentra dando una conferencia en mi lugar de trabajo. Al parecer, a diferencia de mis capacidades, las de ella no le permiten darse el lujo de costear un hotel.-mientras hablaba lo observó negar don indignación, poniendo a la vez ante ella la carpeta.

.-Pero mis planes contigo estaban establecidos con anterioridad. Además, yo planee todo esto, considerando el tiempo que nos llevaría sentarnos a escoger. Llámala y dile que no podrás recibirla ésta noche.

Amy le brindó una mirada confundida, pensando en que bromeaba, pero sus ojos abiertos con ansiedad decían lo contrario.- No puedo hacer eso Sheldon, ella es la única persona con la que yo pude establecer relaciones no formales, pero si vinculantes, mientras estudiaba. Sería descortés negarme a prestarle mi sofá ésta noche.

.-Pero ninguna de las actividades programadas duran menos de una hora. Considerando el tiempo en que nos tomará llegar, las charlas previas, la rapidez con que decidas caminar…Incluso la extraña rutina de dejarte frente a tu puerta.-abrió la carpeta y sacando una hoja escrita por ambos lados continuó hablándole.- La sala de exposiciones traerá este día a un reconocido premio Nobel de ciencias, puntualmente biológicas, se suponía que te daría la satisfacción de mostrarme los errores que cometiera.- parecía estar revisando el papel en busca de algo.-Incluso poder referirte a él directamente como un 'payaso de la biología'.

.-Eso es tan…romántico, Sheldon.- le brindó una sonrisa pequeña al tiempo que él levantaba el rostro.

.-¡Lo se!- asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista al documento.- Puedes llamarme un romántico, incluso tenía presupuestado dejar que me mostraras la vieja casona dedicada a la colección de insectos más completa de éste estado.

Ella suspiró con alegría mientras escuchaba esto último.- ¿Me habrías acompañado a pesar de tu aversión al continuo parloteo de la guía?

.-Aja.- sus ojos vagaron nuevamente por sus perspectivas de citas. Por fin llegó a donde quería. Después de cerciorarse que los horarios escritos eran los tales negó con la cabeza y de dispuso a guardar su carpeta.- El concierto de la filarmónica con interpretación en arpa de los más grandes clásico se suponía que duraba tres horas. Nos demoraríamos media hora en llegar al centro cultural y…

.-Eso significaba llegar muy tarde a tu departamento.- Amy estaba realmente impresionada. ¿Realmente Sheldon había estado dispuesto a llevarla a todos esos lugares?

.-Esto es un caos Amy.- su voz molesta la sacó del pensamiento.

.-No es tan terrible, podríamos ir al muelle cerca de aquí y tomar un helado…

.-Pero eso no tiene nada de instructivo y es tarde, la brisa está comenzando a correr, no quiero ser sorprendido por el frío y la mezcla de sustancias frías que pudiesen derivar a un posible resfriado o algo parecido a la laringitis…

.-Quizá solo podríamos ir a observar el mar, incluso podemos toparnos con un par de especimenes.-Amy se encogió de hombros a la vez sacaba las llaves de su auto y se las mostraba a Sheldon.- Yo conduzco.

.-No suelo llevar a cabo éste tipo de actividades. No veo como un paseo a observar el mar podría significar una cita suficientemente contundente para debatir el posible cambio de nuestro paradigma.

Los hombros de Amy cayeron, pero no pudo evitar asentir con comprensión.- Tienes razón. No soy fans de la playa, ni mucho menos de ocasionar una merma en nuestra salud por la exposición excesiva al frío.

.-Para no perder nuestro valioso tiempo propongo que entremos a éste café.

.-No veo otra manera de aprovechar el tiempo.-Amy se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada del pequeño establecimiento. Sintió el brazo de Sheldon pasar por sobre su hombro para lograr abrirle la puerta. Miró a su espalda mientras él le brindaba una sonrisa que pareció un fantasma. –Gracias.

Amy se había puesto un nuevo perfume. Cerró los ojos por solo un segundo para establecer con exactitud. Estaba acostumbrado al aroma de su shampoo para la caspa que parecía ser hipoalergénico por su aroma neutro. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía ser algo dulce…Que no pudo precisar.

Revisó su reloj mientras se acercaba hacía la mesa que Amy escogió. El tiempo claramente no pensaba detenerse para él. Por el contrario, parecía estar corriendo una carrera.

Apenas se sentaron, la conversación sobre diferentes tópicos comenzó a fluir, pero luego de haber pasado varios minutos de interesante conversación, Amy tuvo la impresión de que Sheldon intentaba desviar cada tema al hecho en que ambos parecían estar destinados a potenciar sus mentes. No le disgustaba, pero intento visualizarlo en las citas que el había decidido presentarle a ella y por un momento se preguntó si volvería a suceder aquella situación.

Para su sorpresa en medio de la historia en el que ella le explicaba la extraña razón del porque su madre jamás continuó sus estudios, a diferencia de su padre, sintió los dedos de Sheldon alcanzando y poniendo su mano derecho sobre la izquierda de ella que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa. Amy no detuvo su charla, solo se limitó a mirarlo mientras él tomaba su té de manzanilla y asentía con el rostro serio a todo lo que ella le decía. Sus dedos estaban como pegados a ella.

Sin pensarlo demasiado decidió probar las aguas y gesticulando con su mano libre, mientras llegaba al hecho de que su padre siempre quiso que su madre siguiera con la investigación, entrelazó sus dedos a los de él.

Al instante la voz de Penny vino a su cabeza. Quizás hacer aquello no le correspondía a ella. Deteniéndose un poco en sus palabras se dispuso a retirar su mano, pero los dedos de Sheldon se cerraron sobre su apretón. Al mirarlo lo encontró observándola con una mirada parecida al susto. La cual solo se relajó cuando ella después de tomar un sorbo de su agua continuó con su historia.

_Quizás no estaba todo perdido con Amy Farrah Fowler. _


End file.
